Irene Gervais
Irene Gervais, originally called Anna Gervais, is a character in both incarnations of Moriah Blake. She is depicted as "hot and knowing it," often using sex to get what she wants. She is considered to be the embodiment of the sexual teenage sub-culture. Irene, despite being attractive and self-proclaimed "super-popular," is depicted as not having very many friends, possibly due to her unfriendly and self-obsessed nature. Irene first appears in PURPLE Day and last appears in Youth of the Nation. Irene was the center of the Moriah Blake Massacre. Character description Irene is considered by all around her, especially Scott, as "the epitome of whitegirlism." This claim is founded on her apparent love for Ugg boots, iPhones, Starbucks, and yoga pants. She is described in the script for the March Reboot's PURPLE Day (episode) as "...blond, with big eyelashes, a little too much makeup, and the apparel of a 21st Century teenage white girl." When she first appears, Irene is best friends with Emily Greene, who is also a pseudo-popular Whitegurl. They spend almost all their time in each others' company, passing the time by making fun of others and making them feel good about themselves. It is slightly revealed in The #2 Business that Emily not Irene's first best friend, and that she has a habit of trading one for another unfaithfully. Irene is a part of the Liberal youth movement, and has shown herself to be considerably anti-religious, possibly because of her harsh upbringing. Irene considers herself bisexual, and often becomes disgusted at Emily's strictly heterosexual attitude. Interests Irene has shown a love for many things, but mostly in a cynical way. She is proud of her lack of reading skills, saying that reading is old-fashioned and dull. Instead, she spends her time watching television shows such as Sex & the City and My Little Pony. She has also shown herself to be very sexually active, originally in All Hallow's Eve: Part Two, in which Emily calls her while Irene is in bed with Stan, who she just met at Lizzie's party. Later in the series, after her parents refuse to allow her to live with them any longer, Irene turns to teenage prostitution as a way to make money, continuing even after Scott provides a home for her. Her customers include Rickey, Stan, and Dave, although Dave was not aware what the situation was. Character bio Irene is one of the few students at Moriah Blake who does not come from divorced parents. However, her parents are both abusive towards her, which may be part of the cause of her antisocial nature. When she was ten, she was sexually abused by her uncle, a drunk who never got out of jail after that. At age twelve she became sexually active, often partnering with best friend Anna Marx. She began attending Moriah Blake High School in 2010, as part of the Class of 2014. After sixth grade, when Anna transferred to a different school, the two had a falling-out and stopped talking. It was in sixth grade that Irene met Emily, who would become her new best friend, and Scott, who would become her enemy. In high school, Irene was alone most of the time. Throughout freshman year, Irene's only real friend was Emily. When she began dating Scott the summer of 2011, the two stopped talking. After Scott and Emily broke up, Emily attempted to reconcile herself with Irene, to no avail. She was then unwittingly impregnated by Scott and left Washington. Due to a practical joke from Emily, Irene was subjected to a teacher's sexual advances, to which she eventually gave in. Irene attempted to make new friends, but failed. She began drinking and self-harming to deal with her remorse and depression over losing her only friend. Around this time, Irene went to court over her apparent sexual abuse by a teacher at Moriah Blake. She won the court case, but nothing much changed for her, except that she met Tricia Donovan, and they became fast friends. Tricia helped Irene cope with her depression, and Irene shattered Tricia's preconceived idea of the teenage world. Tricia went to live with Irene for a while, until her father and brother got home from their trip. It is revealed in Season Six's Everyone Has Depression that Irene has an eating disorder which had been hinted at earlier in the series. Sexuality Irene considers herself bisexual, and is not afraid to show it. In fact, she takes every chance she can to express this. She often berates her best friend Emily Greene for being "just straight." Irene was not meant to make fun of bisexuals, but of the people who say they are anything other than heterosexual for the sake of attention. Beliefs Irene is an atheist and doesn't care about politics. Basis Irene is meant to be based on every young, arrogant woman who thinks she can do anything and denies that she is like everyone else. Shooting Irene is a central figure in the Moriah Blake Massacre. She and Stan are the ones who hold the guns and shoot. She was driven to this by an insane desire to help everyone escape the misery she suffered, as she was disowned by her parents and forced to turn to prostitution. She had many ideal futures in her mind, all of which she thought she could bring about through murder. ''Life on the Tram'' In June of 2014, the decision was made for Irene to join Scott McCrimmon, Rickey Mantle, and Emily Greene as a guest star on Moriah Blake's first spin-off, Life on the Tram. Irene is scheduled to appear as a memory/alternate personality for Patrick, who looks to her for advice on the future. The question of whether or not Irene really appears to him will be left ambiguous, but it will be implied that Patrick alone talks to her because of his strong religious background. Irene appears in the Life on the Tram episode Reunion, which depicts the Class of 2014's ten-year high school reunion at Moriah Blake, as well as Scott's Master Plan finally coming to a close with him reuniting with Emily after ten years. Patrick, standing alone and watching Scott and Emily dance, asks Irene if this is "the end of their story"--if this is the "happiness" which Irene predicted. Irene tells him that there is more happiness to come, but that she won't tell him what it is. Patrick takes this to mean that he is to propose to Kelsey. Irene last appears in Dave's Wedding, the final episode of Life on the Tram. As Dave and Tricia say their vows, Irene is shown sitting in the audience, along with Leyla Gibson, Sylvia Hertz, and the other characters who have died since the first episode of Moriah Blake.